Rapping Wolves
by AlphaWolfDean120
Summary: Yo wassup guys! ya boi Dean is back. I got my fams Kate and Humphrey and they are in a rapping competition. Artists in 1st chapter. The prize is 1,000,000 and Humphrey is really good at rapping cause he got it from his father. Will Kate and Humphrey win or will they lose. read to find out!


**Wassup guys, ya boi Dean here and welcome to RAPPING WOLVES!**

 **The artists are, Eminem, Dr. Dre, KSI, Lil' Yachty, Migos, Zay Hilfigerrr, and i'll update you in later chaps if I find a artist i wanna put in.**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V**

I was in the bed with Kate and suddenly my phone rings. I answered it and it was Dean.

"DUDE, LOOK AT FACEBOOK! WE GOT SOMETHING THAT'S GONNA BLOW UR MIND!" He yelled.

"Ok, but don't yell. Kate can hear you…" I said a little aggravated. I then get on my Desktop and open facebook. My eyes went wide, there was a rapping competition in Jasper this weekend. I am really good at rapping, same as Kate. Rapping is in my blood, I got it from my dad. He was a really good rapper, and everyone loved him. I'm sure my sister Jennifer loved dad's raps too. Good ol' dad...

And how Kate can rap you ask? I gave her lessons when we were still GF and BF. She's just about as good as me now, i'm proud she can rap like me. Today was Friday and the competition starts tomorrow. It said it should last till next weekend so it'll give me a whole week to win this. Prize was 1,000,000$ I could finally get my dream car. I then pulled a picture of a Lamborghini Aventador Roadster 2017 Model off my wall.

"I'll get you, I promise…" I whispered to myself.

Kate then got up and walked up to me. "Ooh, rapping competition, eh?"

"Yep, and it says here that you can have a partner too." I said.

"Well then, if you want me, I will help you…" She said.

"Well ok then." I then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Kate…"

"Love you too Hummy." She said in a lovey dovey tone.

 **TOMORROW**

I then woke up and went to find my hoodie and my dad's beanie. It had a backwards E, i dunno why, it just did. I then noticed Kate wasn't in the bed so i went to find her after I put my Jordans and Nike pants on. I had my dad's tank-top on too, It had a backwards E too.

I got Kate from the kitchen and we went to the car and drove off.

 **THE COMPETITION**

Me and Kate went onto the stage and turned on our mics.

 _-Juju on that Beat - Zay Hilfigerrr and Zayion McCall-_

Humphrey: Walked in this party

And these girls lookin' at me

Skinny jeans on and you know my hair nappy

Hey, hey, hey

Okay, okay

I want y'all do it, do this dance now

JuJu on that beat

JuJu on that beat

JuJu on that, JuJu on that, JuJu on that beat

Now slide, drop

Hit dem folks, don't stop, aye

Don't stop, aye

Don't stop, aye

Running man on that beat, aye

Running man on that beat, aye

Running man on that beat, aye

Running man on that beat

Now do your dance, do your dance, do your dance, aye

You ugly

You your daddy's son

Kate: Aye, aye

Do your dance, aye

Go crazy, aye

Get freaky, aye

Let's go, leggo, leggo, leggo, leggo

Hey, hey, hey

Okay we knuckin' and buckin'

And ready to fight

I got my cousin, he with me

And got Lil Hum on the right

And I'm a Detroit baby

And I don't know nothing else

Besides drinking and having parties

And having some fun

I say look in the mirror

What you expect me to do?

I see a three hundred-$

And got them blacked out rims

I mean I like your style

I'm on a whole 'nother level

If you compare me and you

There wouldn't be no comparison

Humphrey: JuJu on the beat

JuJu on that beat

JuJu on that, JuJu on that, JuJu on that beat

Now slide, drop

Hit dem folks, don't stop, aye

Don't stop, aye

Don't stop, aye

Running man on that beat, aye

Running man on that beat, aye

Running man on that beat, aye

Running man on that beat

Now do your dance, do your dance, do your dance, aye

You ugly

You your daddy's son

Kate and Humphrey: JuJu on the beat

JuJu on that beat

JuJu on that, JuJu on that, JuJu on that beat

Now slide, drop

Hit dem folks, don't stop, aye

Don't stop, aye

Don't stop, aye

Running man on that beat, aye

Running man on that beat, aye

Running man on that beat, aye

Running man on that beat

Now do your dance, do your dance, do your dance, aye

You ugly

You your daddy's son!

 **Alright, 1st chap down, A whole ton to go. I hope you guys enjoyed the 1st chapter, and i'll see ya guys later.**

 **AWD, Out!**


End file.
